mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Cirava Hermod
Cirava Hermod is an Alternian troll living during the time period of Hiveswap and Hiveswap Friendsim. Cirava was first revealed during the Hiveswap Troll Call event alongside Tagora Gorjek on January 24th, 2018. Their bullet points were "they shouldn't be alive", "MOISTUREWAVE ✌️ AESTHETIC", and "¯\_(ツ)_/¯" with added troll horns. Cirava later was featured in Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Two alongside Amisia Erdehn. They were designed by Shelby. Their bullet points were altered as from December 6, 2018 to "Honestly shouldn't be alive", "Huge online but laying low; they've been burned before" and "Mad selfie game". Etymology Cīvaras are religious robes that Buddhist monks wear. Hermod is a minor Norse god of war. He rode to the underworld on Odin's eight-legged horse (Sleipnir) to (unsuccessfully) beg for his brother (Baldr) to be revived. Cirava is a popular Moisturewave music streamer. While the MSPA Reader is stumbling on the streets trying to make more friends, they come across Cirava. They ask if the player is an alien, and once they agree the comment that the should not be out in the streets because drones will come for them. The player explains that they are looking for more friends, and Cirava is moved by their plight. Although it is cull-risky, Cirava invites them to their hive to hide out for a little while. The player looks around their hive and is astounded by their batshit crazy decor. Cirava talks about how they built their hive on their own, trying to get it to look as great as possible so their fans don't think they live in a dump and spend their days being depressed and crying. After a long pause, they ask the player if they like moisturewave. This splits into two options you can pick. Bad Endings If the player responds with "What the fuck is a moisturewave?" Cirava will say that they aren't sure if you two can be friends because they can't describe moisturewave, you just have to get it. They contemplate you for a moment, then decide you aren't worth their time and throw you out. If the player asks Cirava to help out with their look, Cirava will be excited and go back and forth between all their different fashion items and accessories. They will then dress the player up to like just like them, and calls their look . The two take some selfies together, and the player gets overwhelmingly popular. Cirava comments that at that rate, they'll be even more popular than them. The player tries to reassure them that that will never happen and that all they want is friendship. Cirava goes on about how that's what their "friends" said to them and how highbloods are always stealing the content they make and getting more fame and recognition for it than Cirava. They brush it all off with saying that it's chill and the player worries about their behavior, and their phone pings with many different notifications for the player. They ask the player what the hell they did, and in response, they claim they didn't do anything. Cirava becomes overwhelmed with jealousy and decides to write a callout post for the MSPA Reader. The player is horrified, and runs out of Cirava's hive as soon and come across a conveniently placed stump. They reach inside and point the gun to their head, committing suicide. Good Ending If the player decides to choose their own look, Cirava will leave them alone so they can dress how they want. The player, not knowing what's hip and cool with the Alternian youth, decides to pick some random accessories out of Cirava's closet to try and achieve the moisturewave aesthetic. After they are done with their look and show Cirava, they will be impressed by their outfit and says that and they take some selfies together. Cirava points out all the comments being left about the player on their selfie pages, most of them about their relationship status. They tell them not to go for it because their followers are freaks, and then decide that the both of you should chill out and listen to some beats. Cirava asks the player if they vape and tells them about their juicy rig downstairs. Cirava and the MSPA Reader go downstairs and the player watches as Cirava vapes through their bug-like vape rig. Cirava passes it to them, teaching them how to vape. The player inhales a ton of the juice in it until Cirava tells them they can let go. After letting go, Cirava tells them about how much chiller this day was than they had expected, and calls them their best friend for life. They then go on about how difficult it is to be popular online, especially as a lowblood. They used to get into a lot of fights with highbloods on chittr before things got out of hand. They started getting reported as a much more powerful psionic than they actually are so they couldn't keep up with their streams. Their friends then turned on them so they wouldn't be targeted next. Cirava then decided to take matters into their own hands and ripped out their own eye so they wouldn't be used as a battery. Since then they've stayed under the radar and stopped talking online so no one could take advantage of them. They then say that because of this, they no longer had any friends. Well, until you. Cirava makes a brief appearance in Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 10, calling the player in Zebede's route. Should the player answer their call, Cirava will chat with the player for a bit before revealing several shifty details about Zebede. Cirava will give the player a few more words of caution before ending the call, also reminding the player to return their clothes someday. Should the player ignore the call and fill out their Chittr account instead, Cirava will retweet the player's introductory statement so that the player can have more followers on the social media account. Cirava's "moisturewave" interest is a play on the music genre Vaporwave, in which music is slowed down. "Moisturewave" suggests vaporwave but condensed, as moisture is condensed vapor. They appeared to be based on vaporwave and vaping culture. They also appear to have a bong in their hive, suggesting they smoke an Alternian equivalent to marijuana. They seem to have a serious eye injury, probably tying into the fact that they "shouldn't be alive". The actual injury is hidden by their triangular eye-patch. They have a very chaotic wardrobe, mirroring the 90's neon style. Their left eye is bright neon green, matching their wristband. The other eye could have been bright pink. Prior to their incident, Cirava was a strong presence on Chittr; being well-known for their streams and constantly bickering with highbloods. They also mentioned having numerous friends in the past but said friends turned on Cirava when the highbloods started reporting them as a more powerful psionic than they really are, putting a spotlight on them, to avoid getting targeted as well. As of now, Cirava mostly keeps a low profile online so as to avoid being manipulated again, which also meant that they haven't been socializing much. In Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 10, Cirava informs the player that Zebede had written self-indulgent erotic fanfiction about them, which makes the player quite uneasy. While Cirava isn't one to judge another's fantasies, they state that they'd rather not see that, hinting that they are indeed somewhat unnerved by the fanfiction's open publication. Cirava appears to have some sort of relation to Charun , having liked a bunch of their posts online. Whether they actually know eachother, or/and Cirava is just a fan of their work, is unknown. Gallery CiravaSprites.gif|Cirava's character sprites from Hiveswap Friendsim Friendsim volume 2 select.jpg|Cirava in the Hiveswap Friendsim Volume 2 character select screen (right) 420HSFSAnnouncement.gif|Cirava's silhouette in the teaser for Hiveswap Friendsim Volume 2 Cirava the incident.jpg|Cirava's "The Incident" Screen Cirava nonbinary cohen.png|Hiveswap's lead writer Cohen "Skullmandible" Edenfield confirmation that Cirava is nonbinary Cirava nonbinary poinko.png|Hiveswap crew member "Poinko" confirming that Cirava is nonbinary Trivia *According to the Extended Zodiac, their sign is Gemrius, sign of the Perceptive, making them a potential Derse Dreamer and Hero of Hope. *There is a giant wasp's nest on the ceiling of their hive, suggesting that their lusus is a wasp. + *Both Poinko (Hiveswap crew member) and Cohen (Hiveswap lead writer) have confirmed that Cirava is nonbinary. *Cirava's theme was originally named "Ｍ Ｏ Ｉ Ｓ Ｔ", but the name became corrupted, turning to boxes. It was then decided that it should remain that way, at least until the official album was released. *Although their eyepatch is meant to cover their right eye, it instead covered their left eye on the tracker as all sprites were flipped to face the same way. *Cirava's description of how they stream is likely a jab at the lo-fi chill beats study mix Youtube stream trend. *Cirava's left eye is green and their missing right eye is speculated to be pink or magenta. Their outfit has the contrasting colors of bright pink and green. This could be a reference to a trioscopic anaglyph as anaglyphs and other stereoscopic images are commonly used in vaporwave themed artwork and videos. *Cirava appears to have a troll anime poster in their respiteblock featuring Naruto and Sasuke. **Naruto and Sasuke are both valid troll names. Category:Hiveswap characters Category:Hiveswap Friendsim characters Category:Trolls Category:Gold bloods